Upper Hand
by HarleyD
Summary: Juliet is desperate to get some of her life back, to have the upper hand on the island. Ben can't be outsmarted, tricked, but he does have one weakness and everyone knows it. He would do anything for her, anything to have her. She is set on seeing exactly how far he can be pushed. Warnings: m/f sex which deserves a HUGE warning , m/m sex, oral, male on male anal, h/c, angst


**Title**: Upper Hand

**Rating**: M- Mature, adult

**Warnings**: m/f sex (which in my book deserves a HUGE warning), m/m sex, oral, male on male anal, dominant Juliet with submissive Ben, angst, some h/c kind of

**Summary: **Juliet is desperate to get some of her life back, to have the upper hand on the island. Ben can't be outsmarted, tricked, but he does have one weakness and everyone knows it. He would do anything for her, anything to have her. She is set on seeing exactly how far he can be pushed.

**Author's Note**: Okay, this is now 2 stories with Ben and heterosexual relationships in them. Just crazy if you ask me. Eventually there will be male/male though, and briefly f/m/m.

* * *

There was someone knocking on his door, and Ben rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up. He glanced at the clock, startled by it showing 1:18am and he struggled to wake up enough to figure out what was going on.

He moved quickly to the door, sure that something must be wrong, only to catch a glimpse of Juliet out of the window, and she did not look very troubled. He took a deep breath before opening the door, she had a way of making him off kilter. He opened the door, taking in the simple button up sundress she wore and knew he had taken too long to say something, he fought off a blush, "Juliet, is something wrong?"

"Can I come in Ben?"

His heart fluttered a little, and he knew he was grinning like an idiot. He nearly stumbled over himself getting out of the way, "Yes, of course, come in."

He took a moment to enjoy the way she smelled, before shutting the door, a small ray of hope pushing its way through that she would show up at this time. He was blindly following her into the living room and was caught off guard when she stopped short. She turned around and Ben was startled by how very close they were, his hand twitching to reach out and touch her.

"You want me Ben, everybody knows it."

He felt like he had swallowed his tongue, he didn't know what to say, he had never dealt with a situation like this. "I, uh…"

She took a step towards him and in his panic he took one back, but she reached out to grab his hand, "How bad do you want me Ben? Will you do anything I tell you to?"

He felt like it was hard to breathe, was she really offering? "Anything."

He saw a flash in her eyes that he didn't understand, that he had never seen in her eyes before. She pulled him forward by his hand until she was leaning against the arm of the chair and reached up to unbutton the first button of her dress. She looked at him, expecting him to be looking at her cleavage but he was staring at her face, open and vulnerable in a way she had never seen him. She unbuttoned two more, and now he did glance down, big eyes going back to her face almost immediately though. Her breasts were mostly out now, and she was sure he noticed that she wore no bra. He reached for her, but she shook her head. "Get on your knees Ben."

He looked confused but to his credit did as she said, sinking gracefully to his knees. He looked up at her, voice soft, "Juliet, can I… please?"

She cupped his face, "I will let you use your mouth on me Ben." He reached for the buttons on her dress but she stopped him, fingers digging into his jaw until it hurt and he looked up at her, "I've just been with another man Ben, will you lick another man's cum off me?"

He tried to move so quickly that he fell backwards, looking up at her, face covered in shock and hurt. "How… how could you?"

She laughed and it was brittle, "You said anything Ben, I thought you meant it."

It hurt to breathe, "I … I want you to leave."

"Fine." She started to button up the dress but met his eyes, "But if you tell me no and I leave … I will not ever come to you again Ben, you say no once and that is all there will ever be." He was startled as she knelt down in front of him, and grabbed him roughly by his hair, pulling him into a kiss. His arms awkwardly stayed at his sides, not sure what to do with them, too hurt to even begin to figure it out. He opened his mouth for her, and couldn't help the small helpless sound he made as their tongues touched. He didn't have much… experience and wasn't sure what to do, and he had only just started to kiss back when she pulled away and stood up.

He waited for her to waver, for her to be upset, but she finished buttoning up her dress, and headed towards the door without a second glance. Her hand was on the handle when he spoke up, almost without his consent, "Please… come back."

He hadn't moved from his knees, and he hated himself for calling her back, but he could still feel her lips on his and was desperate. He did not need her this much, he did not want her enough to debase himself like this. She caught his eyes, cold, calculating and he wondered if she had gotten that from him, "Ben?"

"Please let me touch you Juliet… please?"

She came back to sit on the edge of the couch again, "I knew you would give in Ben."

He wanted to protest at that, wanted to tell her to leave, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. "Do you.. you want to go into the bedroom?"

She shook her head, blonde hair shaking, "You don't get that, you get whatever I give you Ben, and you get to be happy with that, understand?"

He couldn't answer, need and anger warring, but he wanted her. She finally unbuttoned her dress all the way, showing her body off to him, pert breast and a flat stomach leading down to pink lace. Ben's mouth felt dry and he reached a hand out to her, hesitating to make sure that he was allowed to. His fingers touched her stomach, fingers feeling thick and clumsy against her soft skin. He traced around her belly button, startled when she made an impatient sound. "Get on with it Ben."

The anger seeped through, "You can't even let me… just let me enjoy touching you for just a moment?"

One of her hands lifted and for a moment Ben thought she was gonna hit him but instead she ran her hand through his hair, tilting his head up so she could get a good look at him, "Why would you say yes Ben?"

Heat was rushing to his face, he knew he was blushing, and he tried to find words, but it was hard with his hands on her, so close to something he wanted so desperately. He could see the truth in her eyes, he didn't know what brought her to him this night, but he could see if he told her to leave she wouldn't be back. She gave him that sad smile, and for once he wasn't sure what it meant but she let go of his hair to touch his cheek, and he took that as permission to go ahead. He wasn't sure she would let him but he went back to tracing her stomach, he glanced up, desperately wanting to touch her breast but he wasn't sure if he was allowed and he felt awkward enough without her telling him no.

He had never done this before, had only read about it, and he was worried that he wouldn't do it right. He shuffled forward on his knees, bringing his face close to her, afraid now to look up, afraid of what he would see on her face. He ran his fingers over the lace, hoping she wouldn't see them shaking. This close he could smell her, she smelled sweet, but there too was a sharp musk of another man, and he tightened the fist not touching her, swearing that when he found out who it was he would kill him.

He hooked his fingers around the lace and pulled it down slowly, like unwrapping a present, and his breathe caught in his throat. He cleared his throat, not wanting her to know how much it meant to him to be so close. She obliged him by lifting her feet out of her panties and he tried to discreetly drop them behind him, hoping that maybe she would forget them when she left. With her panties off she shifted her weight on the edge of the chair, letting her legs spread.

He felt like he could barely breathe, and was sure he was panting. He was so hard, it hurt where he was pressing against his zipper, but he took no mind to his own arousal, wanting to please Juliet. He slipped his fingers over her, wishing she would make noise, though she did spread her legs more. He was trying to remember what he had read, and he rubbed his thumb over her, gauging what made her twitch and what didn't, trying to learn what she liked.

"Ben."

He didn't look up, he knew what she wanted, and now he thought that he had been doing it wrong. He finally leaned forward to tentatively lick at her. He got hints of how she tasted but he cringed as he could taste a foreign saltiness, but it didn't stop him. He already decided that she was worth it, and if he could get past a little bit unpleasantness he could have her. He pressed his lips over her clit, or at least what he hoped was, and was finally rewarded with the smallest moan from her and that was all it took. He pressed closer to her, lips and tongue moving across her clit, sliding lower to probe at where she was so very very warm. She made a gasping sound when he slid his tongue inside her, and it was almost enough to make up for the fact that he nearly got a mouth full of some other man's cum in the process.

He was too far gone to let it stop him, and he moved back up to sucking on her clit, flicking his tongue across it, and awkwardly slid a finger inside her, whimpering at how good she felt. At the sound she yanked his head back by his hair, meeting his eyes. He knew how he must look, his face was hot and flushed, sticky, hair sticking out every which way from her grabbing at him and he was surprised to see hot lust flash across her face when she looked at him. He froze, cause he understood then, she never gave him that look, _ever_. It was all too obvious that him submissive, him humiliated like this, did it for her. That she gave him that look when he was so very submissive, how could that work? Benjamin Linus was not a submissive man.

"Don't stop Ben."

He could interpret it as a plea, could linger in her wanting him to continue, but there was a sharp hint of an order in the words, and her eyes said she knew it. He did as he was told though, going back to licking and sucking, not even sputtering when he caught an occasional taste that wasn't her. He had two fingers inside her, not entirely sure what to do with them though, when the thought occurred to him that she might go back to her man and tell him about this. Tell him that Ben was so desperate, so pathetic for her he was willing to do this. That thought made him feel sick, could he face his people knowing that one of the men would know of this weakness? He pulled back again, looked up, willing to beg over this, "Juliet…"

"What Ben?" There was the slightest annoyance in her voice, though he had hoped it was because she didn't want him to stop, it was too awful to think that now, at a time like this, she would be annoyed by him.

He cleared his throat, "You won't… you won't tell anyone? Please?"

She looked like she was gonna give a glib remark back but really centered on him and something she saw there had guilt flash across her face and she pushed his hair back, "I won't tell."

He didn't wait for her to continue, and he certainly didn't want her pitying him, so he went back to what he was doing, ignoring his sore jaw and the hard on that pressed painfully against his pants. He must be getting her close, her body felt so good around his fingers and now she had one handful of his hair, pressing hard against his face as he sucked her clit.

"Oh… Ben…"

And there it was, his name said in lust, in passion, as her body spasmed around his fingers and she held his head tight to her, she was calling out HIS name, it was HIM that made her feel that good. It was too much for him hearing her say his name that way, and he tried to squelch any noise as he came in his pants, gasping out her name despite himself. Whimpering as he pulled himself away from her body.

She looked disoriented for a moment, but only a moment and Ben bit back a sound of disappointment as she already started to pull her dress back together and button it up. She looked down at him, her face soft, but something crossed it and she snapped out, "Looks like you didn't mind licking up cum after all, something you've done before?"

He was startled by the coldness in the words and managed to get out, "I've never been with a man before, if that is what you are implying."

She finished buttoning her dress and Ben felt used, felt stupid, and rocked to his feet, needing to be somewhere other than on his knees in front of her. She gave him a cold look, "I don't think you've been with anybody Benjamin."

He felt like he had been slapped. He didn't think it was possible but another wave of heat crept up his face, humiliation making his tongue feel thick and all he could do was stare at her. She abruptly grabbed him and pulled him close, reaching out to grab at his crotch. She raised an eyebrow at him, "You aren't hard for me Ben?"

He was already so far out of his element that he startled out, "I was…" but answering that he came in his pants like a teenager was just as awful and he tried to force words out looking anywhere but at her, "I was but I, uh…" He took a quick glance at her only to see a knowing look on her face and that mocking grin, and he glanced down to realize there was a rather obvious wet spot on the front of his pants. Came to the realization that she _knew_ what happened and was just playing with him.

He jerked backwards away from her, hurt making his voice wobble, "Get Out."

She laughed, soft, mocking, "And if I come back Ben, will you kick me out?"

He couldn't look at her, couldn't let her see the tears he was fighting, and his voice came out much softer, "Please just… just get out."

She shrugged carelessly and headed towards the door, not even taking a second glance at Ben. Ben struggled to get a full breathe in a few times as he warded off tears, not willing to cry even without an audience. He would not cry over some woman.


End file.
